


Text Me

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: D w D Drabbles [4]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: The angel of death is lonely and so invites the spider-demon over





	Text Me

Azure was feeling very lonely this evening. More lonely than normal that is. His little brothers and sister were all busy with their own adventures and he needed some company. He took his phone out and hesitantly opened the texting app. Tapping the contact named ‘SPIDERS’ he typed out a message.

Azure: ‘Hey Devil’

SPIDERS: ‘What is it my dear Anhinga~?’

Azure: ‘Don’t call me that’

Azure: ‘Anyways what are you doing?’

SPIDERS: ‘Maintenance on my garden. Do you need something?’

Azure: ‘No!’

SPIDERS: ‘Awww you’re feeling lonely aren’t you?’

Azure: ‘Maybe...’

SPIDERS: ‘You can be so cute when you try~’

Azure: ‘Urrrgh I don’t even know why I thought this would be a good idea’ 

Azure: ‘You always make it so weird’

SPIDERS: ‘Don’t play coy now Anhinga’

SPIDERS: ‘Do you want me to come to you or will you come to me?’

Azure: ‘...’

Azure: ‘...’

Azure: ‘Get your bitch ass over here and cuddle with me you little shit’

SPIDERS: ‘On my way’

Azure turned his phone off and silently contemplated his life choices while waiting for the demon to arrive. Almost ten minutes later there came a knock on the door and Azure rushed over to open it.

“Were you waiting for me Anhinga?” Urie said stepping inside and smiling. Azrael mumbled under his breath and shut the door behind the spider demon. 

“Didn’t quite catch that” Urie said playfully bumbling Azrael. 

“Shut up before I kick you out” Azure said his cheeks turning pink with a blush. “I just didn’t want to watch a movie alone” he added stomping to the TV room. 

“So basically we’re netflixing and chilling?” Urie said following Azrael into the tv room.

“SHUT UP!” Azure yelled his face turning pinker by the second.

“Fine, fine, so what are we watching?” Urie said with a grin settling on the couch. 

“Little Mermaid, and don’t you dare complain. You have no sense of taste” Azure replies pulling the movie up on the tv before sitting on the couch himself. 

“Fine by me Anhinga” Urie purred scooting closer to Azrael. The angel pushed him away in effort to put some distance between the two of them but by the half-way point of the movie the demon was curled around the angel like a snake. 

Azure did his best to ignore how close the demon had gotten but his heart had began racing. Urie ended up falling asleep before the movie was finished. 

“You look so vulnerable like this” Azure thought aloud. “A spider asleep in his web unaware of the dangers around. Unaware of all the birds that could swoop in and gobble you up in one fell sweep” he went on staring intently at the spider-demon’s lips and then licked his own. Without another thought Azure leaned in and kissed the demon on the mouth. 

“Fuck! Why did I do that?!” Azure blurted out as soon as he pulled away. Then he leaned in again and kissed the demon longer this time.

“You know third times the charm Anhinga~” Urie said opening his eyes and smiling coyly. He grabbed the angel’s face and pulled him in for a proper kiss- tongue and all. 

“You were awake the entire time?!” Azure said panting after that third kiss.

“Nope~ I woke up when you kissed me Prince Charming” Urie said nuzzling the angel’s neck.

“I hate you” Azure growled but did not push Urie away.

“No you don’t” Urie replied.

“No I don’t” Azure admitted quietly.

THE END


End file.
